Arcstein the DragonSlayer of Remnant
by Neo-triblade
Summary: I would serve my lord and his final task I would honor even after my charge left I remain even when my only companion hollowed I remained and if I remain for eternity so be it but I will rise again and if he gives me another order I will always follow as my duty and on my honor I will protect my new charge.
1. Service

**_Disclaimer:_** **I DO NOT OWN RWBY or Dark Souls** **nor do I own any of either's characters as they belong to Monty Oum, Roosterteeth, Fromsoftware, Namco Bandai games, and Hidetaka Miyazaki respectively.**

 **A/N:** _I deeply and most humbly apologize for my most recent lack of activity or my lethargy but as of late I been putting up with writing numerous papers for college and such but enough with that on with the true reason you're here I just wanted to tell you not to worry I will be updating Aria of Remnant and Umbra Phobis some point this month or the next so look forward to hope you enjoy. Last important note before the story my knowledge of the lore is almost pathetic so do not fret I will go to look into it at some point also slightly different opening, and lastly, I'm going to probably take some liberties for the sake of the story, outside of that please do enjoy._

* * *

 _"In the Age of Ancients, the world was unformed, shrouded by fog. A land of gray crags, Archtrees and Everlasting Dragons. But then there was Fire and with fire came disparity. Heat and cold, life and death, and of course, light and dark. Then from the dark,_ They _came and found the Souls of Lords within the flame. Nito, the First of the Dead, The Witch of Izalith and her Daughters of Chaos, Gwyn, the Lord of Sunlight, and his faithful knights. And the Furtive Pygmy, so easily forgotten._

 _With the strength of Lords, they challenged the Dragons. Gwyn's mighty bolts peeled apart their stone scales. The Witches weaved great firestorms. Nito unleashed a miasma of death and disease. And Seath the Scaleless betrayed his own, and the Dragons were no more._

 _Thus began the Age of Fire. But soon the flames will fade and only Dark will remain. Even now there are only embers, and man sees not light, but only endless nights. And amongst the living are seen, carriers of the accursed Darksign._

 _Yes, indeed. The Darksign brands the Undead. And in this land, the Undead are corralled and led to the north, where they are locked away, to await the end of the world... This is your fate._

 _Only, in the ancient legends it is stated, that one day an undead shall be chosen to leave the undead asylum, in pilgrimage, to the land of ancient lords, Lordran."_

 _-Opening from dark souls_

* * *

Chapter one: The Longest slumber

P.O.V. Ornstein the Dragonslayer

Gwyn the Lord of sunlight and his faithful knights who stood against the dragons and their scales of stone which granted them immortality, in the end, the dragons fell but we know why and we know how although many details are forgotten, it matters not.

Lord Gwyn thanked his allies, offering them lordships, titles, and territories. He thanked the scaleless dragon Seath by making him duke of the archives and allowing him unrestricted access to its many tomes.

Gwyn reigned for many years as a noble and just lord when time came I was charged with a most honorable duty. It was as such with pride I accepted, I was to protect the chamber of his children who each was offered a part of his soul. As such it was my duty to remain, it was my burden when I couldn't provide aid with the daughters of Izalith when they had experimented on the first flame in an attempt to strengthen it they created the flames of chaos and the bed of chaos mother of all demons, and when all the knights returned in charred and blackened Armor ill as any Omen forcing Izalith into ruins and it's sealing.

However, I was grateful for his sacrifice to the first flame and will honor his wishes for eternity in his name as he requested and shall thus remain faithful to my duty.

It was my burden when I could not help with the wretched dark wraiths in New Londo and when it was forced to be flooded as a result.

It was my Burden when the other knights of Gwyn left for Ooacile, and I couldn't provide aid when it was necessary, and thus fell my dear friend Artorias to the cursed abyss father Manus, the Primeval Man, and thus Artorias' corruption.

Gwynevere left and yet I still protect her chamber for so long has she been away, and Gwyndolin was banished yet still remains in the Lord's Crypt of Anor Londo, Smough has hollowed long ago but retains his charge to protect our 'lady' this is a cruel fate but I will honor m'lords wishes and so here yet I remain.

I felt joy when I heard it when I heard that Artorias was finally given the peace he truly deserves finally he may rest. If...No, When the hero chosen by fate approaches I will fight them and honor them for their kindness. My only regret was that I couldn't offer Artorias the peace he deserves with my own hands, forgive this fool that I have become in my pride and duty.

I look forward to the time of when I may challenge them.

* * *

After waiting for so long what may have been days, weeks, months, years? I no longer know but it matters not but the bells of awakening have tolled and so I shall see them soon.

Since the bells tolled many a soul have sought entry into the princesses chamber all have fallen but I await eagerly for the one who freed Artorias through honorable combat the one who I have taken to calling the champion of sunlight.

Finally, my wait shall come to an end for I sense the one who bears a shield with his crest, a sword blessed in divine light and was bequeathed the great bow of Gough.

I sense them and soon they will enter.

She has come and soon we will fight if I am to fall then it is to her it shall be, for their will be no honor greater than to be bested in combat and fall honorably.

So it was that we fought and Smough fell first, I approached his body and placed a hand over his face to close his eyes and his heart to remember him it was then I channeled lightning through my hand and pulled strength from his soul as I released him and turned to my great adversary, to whom I bowed then raised my spear.

I leapt towards her with spear ready as she dodged seamlessly with grace and beauty as she struck or when to I skipped back with a meager hop out of her range as I brandished my spear and launched sun spears, lightning spears, and soul arrows I let my hand glow with fire as I cast fireballs and light.

She dodged each and with grace she managed to swiftly do so timing it with blocking and quick rolls and flips with well-timed leaps and after many hours we both nodded as we knew the next blow would be the last as it would determine the winner, and so she dodged my spear and struck true with her divine blade and I fell, "At last we have met thank you, my worthy foe you may enter." I spoke with pride and joy like a father to a beloved child.

* * *

As my vision blackened I smiled with tears in my eyes as I closed them and everything darkened but within the dark there a voice spoke "My faithful servant, my proud knight I have one last task before you may truly rest will you answer my true last request the request of a feeble man, your fallen lord will you at least hear me out" without hesitation I nodded.

He spoke once more with a warmth in his voice of a beautiful sun "Thank you, for humbling a fool such as myself, I wish to tell you one last thing before I offer you a choice again, you must take up my mantle to defend a small innocent soul, as such I do not expect you to accept but if you do I must first thank you and apologize for this task I give you is not small and it shall not be easy"

I interrupted speaking again "Forgive me M'Lord for my intrusion I beg your pardon but I will accept any task you offer even if it were to toss myself into the abyss or the ruins of Izalith itself I would do so without question, so if you would have me, I would serve you, please tell me what I must do."

He glowered and answered "Very well, my loyal and faithful Ornstein there is another world much like our own however it is without the damage of chaos it is free of our curse, and so you must once again I plead of you Rise and fight the invading darkness the creatures that resemble the abyss if you succeed you may rest, You will be reborn"

I nodded and give a final Salute to my Lord " and may we meet again m'lord, may we meet again"

* * *

Soon afterward his presence vanished replaced with a new warmth and a different voice.

who...?

Then there was a blinding light.

Then I saw two giants on either side of me, A man and a woman smiling and I felt so cold and naked why?

I also looked down and saw that I was without arms, or armor or even clothing for that matter? My mind still intact so at least I have that.

"Welcome, welcome to remnant my son, my dear and most precious son, Jaune Arc"

a voice off to the side came from a small girl hiding behind the giant's leg "can we see him yet our little brother, can we Dad?"

To which the male giant replied, "not yet sweetheart let the little guy rest, for now, ok besides Julia probably would like to spend some time with her son first wouldn't you honey?"

To which the female giant now dubbed Julia replied, "Yes Nicholas, I would so just tell Hazel and the others to wait ok."

To which the giant dubbed Nicholas nodded.

Afterwards, I nodded off to sleep, man it really feels like I haven't slept in years, well probably because I haven't.

Moments later my musings were interrupted when I heard a voice coming from within and it echoed deeply with hope and innocence  
"Hi, I'm Jaune who are you?"

I was confused, deeply but I steeled my resolve and spoke  
"I am the guardian of your soul I am captain of the four knights of Gwyn, I am Ornstein of Anor Londo for my true home is long since forgotten, I am Ornstein the Dragonslayer." With compassion in my voice, gently to Jaune.

"However, you may call me Ornstein, without title, as we are now a part of one another I suppose."

* * *

 **P.O.V. Jaune arc/Ornstein**  
 _~Time skip~8 years_

We are now eight or well Jaune is, in all honesty, this unique circumstance of the task still confuses me however I will not let it deter me from my task perhaps this is truly the task my lord had intended for me, only time will tell. We both agree that we must train, I suppose the boy is inspired by tales of hunters and heroes from his father and family legacy but my tales haven't exactly stemmed his desire or dream to become a hunter. Oh well, but to reach my former level of strength, skill, and ability it will have to be intense.

The first step since I won't be able to use souls to reach my former glory will have to be increasing stamina for our body. Which means we'll have to do so in the traditional sense luckily he at least has some foundation to work with but still this is going to be unpleasant, awhile ago we learned we could easily switch control of the body between us so if we work we'll both receive the benefits of physical training, muscle memory, and even reflexes so yeah however after trying to train I learned I could correct his stance with any weapon he wished to train with I could tap into my memory but so could he thus accelerating his training.

However, one day when we went to collect firewood for home it proved we weren't up to par with my old self which meant when we were ambushed by a bunch of beowolves we were lucky that we did half as well as we did in fact I was rather surprised we were able to beat back most of them with the axe we were given to split the wood at least until the alpha of the bunch pinned us down and started to rake its claws into our flesh slowly but surely tearing and ripping I thought we were going to die. I will not fall, I cannot lose, not now, not here, I'm too young I refuse to die here I have dreams ambitions...Damnit I'm going to die I can't...not here.

Then we won't by the will of Gwyn I refuse to let my charge die in a whimper without a fight.

I can feel my strength returning, no I feel stronger I will protect you Jaune with all my power.

Slowly at first the wounds were closing then it sped up faster and faster and I pushed the beowolf away as an energy I hadn't felt in awhile flowed through me the power of lightning suddenly my spear materialized in my hand as energy passed through it and I moved with familiar levels of agility quickly driving the spear into the Alpha and flash frying it as I tossed its remains from the body of the spear to watch as my foe decomposed and my spear faded, it was then I dropped to my knees and passed out.

* * *

We woke up in Jaune's home, Jaune's room and from that point on I was going to help him become a hunter, and a guardian much like myself. Dad was worried for us worried about him I corrected myself. For now, we will rest as I am exhausted good eve my partner rest well.

 _A few hours later_

Alright Now that we have gotten some rest I suppose it's time to see how everyone is faring after that incident earlier, the first thing I picked up on was the worried look upon the faces of my sisters from youngest to oldest Hazel, Aria, Bianca, Collette, Eleanor, Farah, and Gloria.

All of which looked upon me with great levels of concern, while others looked at me with a hint of relief, however, nothing had hurt more than the look my father had in his eyes which may or may not have hurt more than the almost gorring I nearly suffered at the hands...er...claws of the alpha beowolf.

I looked at our father and spoke: "I will fight and now I have something to protect which is why I am going to be a hunter and from here I would really appreciate your support or your help maybe even both but with or without it I am going to become a hunter."

Father looked at me wounded and reluctant but finally gave in nodding and said, "Fine, Jaune if this is what you want to do I'll support you, so first I'll need you to come here"

I nodded and approached it was then he placed a hand upon my head and the other over my heart and began to speak voice full of resolve he asked me one more time,"Are you sure this is what you want once I do this there will be no going back?" I nodded and he spoke again," Yeah figured as much after all you are an Arc, and you are my son so let's begin, but before I do, this promise me that if you don't succeed or even if you do you'll come back to me, to us."

I nodded and said,"I can't guarantee anything but I'll try that much I can promise, and like you said an Arc never goes back on their word"

Both Ornstein and I were ready.

Before dad began he quietly said "then as my son your ready"and then he began _"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee."_

It was in this moment Nicholas saw my aura flare white with gold and lightning in my aura and he looked at me with shock in his eyes as he looked exhausted and stated "Jaune your aura reserves are incredible almost monstrous we can start training in a few hours, well maybe tomorrow morning when I have recovered from the drain of releasing your aura I'll see you then for now get some rest"

* * *

A/N: well that will be it for now R/R p.m. me and I hoped you enjoyed my story also I will try to clear things up as we get further along into this story however updates will be infrequent also I think I might skip initiation for the story but for now that's up in the air it will all depend on if I can write a slightly different encounter for the initiation so yeah nothing concrete yet, also if you enjoyed this please check out my other stories such as Aria of Remnant. Until then see ya and remember have a nice day and "Praise the Sun".


	2. Honor

A/N: ** _I am happy to say that I will try to start updating more frequently so let me start and apologize for the lack of entry, content, and update that you guys seem to appreciate if anyone can help me remember it's you guys. So remember to read and review, because fics die without input so remember to review. Also, Jaune Arc will most certainly have other unique weapons and might be using Crocea Mors in addition, in this fic if that is a put-off then allow me to apologize. Most of this will be repetetive or at least that how I felt about this chapter._**

* * *

 _Arcstein the DragonSlayer of Remnant_  
 _Chapter 2: One's Most Honored_  
 **P.O.V.** _Jaune Arc/DragonSlayer Ornstein_

When Morning came the voice of Ornstein stirred me and so I was up not only before everyone else but before the sun. So it was then we began to push our body's limits and training past those limits. First of the many things which needed to be done was to raise my stamina which we would be doing over a long course of time because agility means nothing if you have poor stamina. The next thing we would work on would be reflexes as mine appear to have dulled and Jaune's are in need of honing desperately.

We first head into the marsh/forest nearby our home to begin our intense regime or at least planning and progress check/test to determine how it will be altered.

After I help with honing/Sharpening our reflexes our work will have just begun there are several other things in which will need to be done about our current agility, endurance, dexterity, fine aura control, technique, and discipline one thing I know for certain I have my work cut out however there are several exercises which may assist in this training one such which I have taken interest in acrobatics.

For discipline and technique perhaps we need to perform stances and hold for various weapons to increase proficiency, however only to a limited extent many of these will only truly be honed and sharpened with a spar or through a combat scenario, and as such how much work I do not know and will need to make observations to create an effective regiment for training.

However most importantly for me to learn how to best help is to learn what aura is, ' _So what is Aura?_ '

For, now I can only focus on the other aspects and exercises or at least until father wakes,  
and so for the next few hours, we ran through some of basic exercises and stances.

All for the sake of focusing and honing our mind and body. Odds are highly likely we'll need to keep this activity up for several weeks or possibly months just to have any hope of achieving Jaune's dream.

* * *

 _A few hours later_

Jaune's father Nicholas is finally awake and looks like he is well rested and soon our training will begin with a quick glance and a gesture with a nod he leads us back into the forest to continue other exercises and offer advice and soon we started sparring.

Finally, he spoke and answered the question which for the past couple hours has plagued us in many words while we dodged all of his attacks or attempted to rather clumsily, "Jaune, do you know what aura is?"

To which we could only shake our head. Nicholas only sighed in response and then began to speak,"Ok then, Jaune listen and listen closely, I will only repeat myself two maybe three more times at most after this, then after that, you have to find someone else to answer, Uhm k?" To which we nodded.

Nicholas nodded and began, " _Aura is the power of one's soul made manifest, it can be our sword, and it can be our shield however it is there to allow us to protect our soul and it is unique for every person as are our semblances, we are all, it can allow us as hunters to suffer greater injury and recover more quickly, if you aren't sure then think of it as a barrier, or maybe a force field however Aura has its limits meaning we are not invincible and if a hunter were to suffer from too great an injury or if too much strain were placed on the body it wouldn't be able to help so keep this in mind._ "

I nodded along it reminded me of the Bonfires and the soul reinforcement slightly in some ways but I understood that they worked similarly but not exactly the same.

He sighed with what seemed to be relief that he didn't need to repeat himself.

This was going to be interesting I thought to myself maybe if I increase the intensity I can reduce the expected length for the result we're hoping to achieve perhaps...yet only time will tell.

* * *

 _A few months later_

The training grew more intense incorporating new techniques and finding a style of doing so was rather difficult in a timely manner but it was giving results slowly but steadily we grew to be more and more of a match for Nicholas initially we were training in unarmed combat a field both Jaune and I were sorely inexperienced in.

(I because it has been so long since I haven't depended on my spear, and swordsmanship and Jaune because of his lack of experience in this style of fighting) eventually, we were able to beat Nicholas after so many losses it was a bit ridiculous, but neither of us cared we were proud.

Then we began training with weapons well, blunted, dulled, weathered, worn, and wooden weapons but weapons nonetheless, so call it what one might, it was progress.

For a little while we had struggled, but eventually overcame the many adjustments initially Jaune and I argued internally whether we'd be better with a sword and shield or spear, and so it was in the end that we had decided for training to use a sword, spear and shield well okay really more of a worn wooden buckler and we tried a variety of other weapons in addition still we compromised, in the end.

After, the days sparring we headed back home for dinner Father had asked us another question,"Jaune do you know what dust is?" to which we had haplessly shrugged.  
Because I highly doubt that the kinds of dust he was referring to was the kind either of us were familiar with.

Nicholas replied with a sigh"Alright, Dust is essentially nature's wrath in a crystallized form, there are many types of dust and regardless of the form it is in it is also extremely volatile so if you ever find yourself handling dust in the future do so with an err of caution."

"Oh and one more thing, if you are serious about becoming a hunter we will spend the next four years conditioning your body, and we're going to need to figure out your semblance at some point and to do so were going to spar intensely so prepare yourself because I'll come at you with everything I got so take it seriously."

* * *

~Time skip 4 years~

" Alright son you have been conditioning your body for the past four years and you have worked incredibly hard especially for someone your age and Jaune I want you to know how proud I am of you, so if you still feel you can work to become a hunter I'll help in any way I can which brings me to an impasse how exactly do I continue your training well in a moment I will give you a choice and ask you a question, alright so answer carefully and honestly got it."

I nodded and readied myself steeling myself for the greatest decision I am liable to make.

Dad nodded as well and took a deep breath.

"Jaune you have worked hard, in fact, harder than most so here are your choices, you may either attend a formal combat school, or undertake an apprenticeship from me. Now if you choose to attend a formal combat school then you will receive any supplies you would need, instruction from professional huntsman and huntresses, the chance to forge your own weapon at an academy, making friends your own age, and great marks would look wonderful on a transcript for any of the top tier combat schools."

To which I nodded along in consideration, while I waited wanting to hear out the other option because as great as the benefits seem for the first choice I would like to make an informed, or really a complete decision.

"Or you can take an apprenticeship with me meaning that you'll get practical experience in the field with your mother blessing of course, hone and develop your own skills and technique, further practicing with fine tuning your level of aura control, and all while earning some Lien, however either way you'll still be forging your own weapons and armor, and remember no matter what you choose I'll respect your decision."

"However, if I were you I'd make this decision by the end of the week, because if you don't make this decision by then it will be too late I'll either be away on a mission, or it'll be too late to admit an application for the preliminary aptitude exams. However, don't think that means I'll let you slack off"

 _'Or I for that matter Jaune'_ Ornstein added

For many moments Ornstein and I debated pros and cons of each decision and weighed our options and in moments the choice was obvious.

* * *

 _A week later_

I made sure I was prepared, informed well versed, and lastly well read on the focus of today, with first-hand knowledge and experience (in theory) all that really changed was the lack of titanite so we would have to use other materials for the work.

Because today it was time to head to the forge to forge our own weapons and armor.

First was to find or purchase the materials

However, after several hours of work, numerous burns, several smashed thumbs 'damnable hammer, man it sure has been awhile (several centuries) since I have last worked the flame of a forge, my smithing leaves a lot to be desired or at least that was initially how we felt for our first couple attempts and whoa! Were there many attempts'

Until finally we did it. Finally, we managed to recreate my dragonslayer's armor reinforced with fire and lightning dust, and aura the material was reinforced through numerous layers of brass and coated with copper, finely shined and polished the leather tanned and fitted the material reinforced and treated, and molded, the fiery crimson plume placed, the interior cushioned with fabric, the waistline cloak set with a blue and gold motif, and a sash with several daggers set along with it.

The thing we were most proud of and the thing which required the most effort was the work involving the mecha-shift function on both sheath and long sword (more like great sword if we're being honest) the sheath like Crocea Mors shifting into a shield but light and easily able to be strapped to back, waist or gauntlet, styled with the crest of Artorius in his memory, while the long sword could mecha-shift into a Great spear styled after my original Dragonslayer spear.

In addition to this, the shield is magnetically charged allowing us the freedom of mounting any of our other charged items to this such as the great bow I carved and mounted also similarly charged and reinforced, in honor, and memory of my blind compatriot Gough.

Lastly was a set of twin curved blades one styled with spines and serrated edges formed with an ebony-like colored light metal, and its companion made of a golden like material, red along the lower half of the blade, both were highly durable materials but unfortunately not cheap (Resembling the Gold and dark silver tracer after Ciaran the Lord Blades assassin).

I named the set of weapons Promised Memorial (Artorius styled great sword and shield), Shadow and Remorse, and The Hawk's Eye (Gough's Great bow)

Soon we'll set out, soon we will be ready for the many trials ahead.

* * *

After the many hours at the forge and the weapons were ready there were a few weeks spent to adjust to the weapons and armor's weight and thus implemented such into my combat which meant many more training exercises were to occur then after this I would learn to fight with deprived senses and I would refine my aura detection technique which would, in turn, allow me to fight even if I were to be blinded in combat, then I would refine my other senses similarly such as my hearing and sense of smell just like my blind giant friend.

With father, we worked on our aura reinforcement technique and my aura detection with Ornstein I honed and sharpened my other senses that way as to maintain my fighting ability, then there would be many hours spent working on my marksmanship shooting targets further and further away.

The first of many problems we had that we encountered when working on our archery was the draw strength required for the bow which for a while we could not produce, after we managed that problem the next was the lack of foundation for the art of archery, and lastly was the work on perception and adjustments when aiming.

After this and many days practicing we were getting the result we needed, however, it wasn't as remarkable as Gough but we were certain we could hit most targets we needed to if it depended on it, and so long as it wasn't forty feet away or further we could hit said target.

Also when it came to sneaking up on my...our opponents it was difficult, to say the least one thing I was sure of, I wouldn't be sneaking up on really anyone at least, not for quite some time as the material in my armor was too heavy to allow for perfect stealth ' _Damn it how did you do it Ciaran?_ ' Oh well, just another of the many things we'd have to work on.

Soon we were back to sparring again this time it was much more one-sided (Not in a way Jaune liked) and in our frustration, Jaune instinctually started reaching while we raised our arm it was then a bolt of lightning lanced outwards in the direction our arm flew, and moments later flame followed from my opposite hand and with will light hovered around my being illuminating the area briefly, to say I was stunned wouldn't have been saying much as I was shocked at his potential for casting miracles, sorcery, and using pyromancy.

So it was I began searching the depths of my soul to notice the flame burning fiercely within us and he could tap into my fairly limited knowledge of sorcery, he could tap into my faith to use the miracles I learned over the years, but it was that he ignited the flame within us without my aid that is what was most surprising.

However this gave me ideas, yes perhaps he could channel energy like I was able to back in Anor Londo however when using miracles we from then on were able to use them when I uttered the appropriate incantations and prayers silently, removing the need to chant so long as I prepared them internally.

"Congratulations, Jaune it turns out you may have just discovered your semblance, which to me it seems to resemble a form of fine energy manipulation in a few forms and channeling. A powerful ability if you practice with it often".

Note to self, focus more on the discipline aspect of training with Jaune by reinforcing patience possibly by having him hold stances for a couple of hours. Maybe, and it should also help with balance and weight distribution which will help further combat ability aside from that continue endurance and stamina training, still need to work on acrobatics and tumble technique for mobility.

However, I must admit in the next four years we may be in good shape or may catch up to my previous level of ability, so I can ease up on the kid but he'll still be working hard so I'll have to praise his efforts soon Jaune is a capable disciple or student.

* * *

 _Two weeks later_

It looks like today is the day our first cooperative field operation with Dad we are both eager for this most gratifying opportunity still I am most certain we are ready so let's hope for the best and see what's to come. In the distance, we heard a twig snap and rolled to the left quickly lowering my hand to my sheath and clipping it to our charged gauntlet while unsheathing my sword from my sheath as it quickly mecha-shifts into a buckler and my free hand wrapped tightly around the hilt of my newly unsheathed long sword.

Quickly tensing and shifting to a familiar stance as many low growls are heard from the surrounding trees and from behind the rustling bush an Ursa is quick to emerge but not as quick as I am to slash, missing the Ursa but sliding through the thick trunk of the tree as it slides from the point of the cut, crushing many of the nearby Ursa as it fell knocking some of the other trees down in its path creating a new clearing in the forest, making a ring to fight with the remaining enraged Ursa.

They are quick to realize rushing me one by one will not aid their number, only lead to their fall, and are quick to abandon this tactic switching to instead rushing together to try and overwhelm with force. One Ursa's swipe nearly slashing towards my neck quickly missing with a well-timed dodge causing the Ursa to stagger as it had overextended, failing to reach it path and in but a moment it isn't even given enough time to realize its mistake as it is just as abruptly decapitated leaving only seven of the creatures left.

In moments my long sword quickly mecha-shift into the weapon which brings my most comfort I swiftly shield bash another nearby Ursa causing it to stagger more in surprise rather than something had stunned it, as our spear pierced its wretched hide frying within moments as I deliver a swift kick unsheathing the head of the spear from the beasts hide, leaving only six as I quickly charge and prepare a lightning spear miracle which in seconds incinerate another Grimm leaving behind only the scent of burnt hide and ozone felling yet another of the wretched beasts number.

Only five remains from what could have been a group of what was once 23, the five rush again as do we until they are almost upon us when, we quickly leap upwards as the first Ursa passes beneath us as we thrust our spear downwards using this momentum to vault over the offending Ursa landing with spear raised quickly shifting it back to a sword as the four try again I slash the nearest approaching Ursa bisecting the beast cutting their number down to three.

As I soon stab another of the beast's in the stomach through the plating and swiftly expelling the blade from the Grimm's flesh via a diagonal slash exiting through the shoulder leaving two. I then swiftly ended the remaining two which roared and attempted to flee with a well-placed stab. Penetrating both beasts hides with barely a scratch and only minor exhaustion I quickly sheathed my weapons as their remains quickly vanished into smoke.

Only for our moment of peace to be interrupted by the hissing of a nearby king taijitu, the crow of a nevermore and the skittering of a death stalker with a low sigh I pull my bow after reaching the nearest set of high grounds, quickly drawing and loosing an arrow that violently ripped the nevermore from the sky as it struggles to stay in air its wing knocks the deathstalker onto its back as its pincer crushed the Taijitu quickly killing it.

I fire another great arrow into the flesh of the downed deathstalker quickly piercing it armor and impaling it nailing its slowly fading body to the ground.  
Leaving only the clipped nevermore to deal with as I suddenly notice the flightless bird charge I leap at it's legs quickly cutting through the tissue as its now legless body slide against the ground it dragged itself around on the wings it was once proud of as I leapt onto its back and climbed to its head where I drove the long sword deep into its head and in moments it was dead.

Nicholas watching in the distance with a proud smile 'well done Jaune now comes the hard part the rest is up to you if you succeed my apprentice and my beloved son please don't break your promise, remember your promise.' Sigh, these next four years are going to be crazy.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Sorry about the poor quality of the chapter, however, I can only improve with input so please read and review also I will try to explain some of my intentions for the story, also I am so sorry for the many things I have done with this chapter mostly the poorly written fight scene towards the end there so as you can tell not too great at those so I'll try harder in the future to produce both better quality fight scenes and chapters. Last but not least for those of you reading remember to R/R hope you enjoyed and remember "Praise the Sun!"**_


	3. Glory

**A/N: Hello and welcome all to another update of this story Arcstein the Dragonslayer of Remnant where we last left off a twelve-year-old Jaune was capable of slaying more Grimm than cannon Jaune which I could say was mostly due to the conditioning and training given by both his father and Dragonslayer Ornstein and the confidence he has received because of his success.**

 **However, he is still young and will be more cautious and even though he'll be a lot stronger, won't be arrogant as hell, he might even feel that the strength belongs to Ornstein, not himself initially. which may lead to a desire for recognition, also they may access some memory but if it's after the rebirth then it can't be accessed and that also means no mind reading between the two,**

 **lastly he'll be like Pyrrha in a sense that he wants people to recognize him as a person not a god on a pedestal and thus will try to separate Ornstein as a persona. So he'll eventually overcome this. Also, there will be a couple surprises in this chapter. Lastly, I am currently looking for Beta readers so if you are interested please p.m. me, remember to R/R, and enjoy.**

* * *

 _Arcstein Dragonslayer of remnant_  
 _Chapter 3: One's hardest struggle_

 **P.o.v. Jaune arc/Ornstein**

It has been four years since our training with Father began and those four years passed quickly since then I have had to refit my armor multiple times due to my height (relatively about six foot one) and my physique (lean thin muscle build), and we have continued to grow quicker than Ornstein, or I have expected.

Today, however, brought to us an extraordinary surprise. It had started like any other Grimm extermination mission we were heading back from Vacuo where I swore that if I ever had to get any more sand out of my armor again it would be too damn soon.

When we had arrived back home from a resounding success.

However, there was one surprise Father had taken us aside and said "Son, I want you to know that I am so proud of you and wanted to tell you that your training is progressing wonderfully so your mom and I have been talking and we feel we want you to participate in this year's Mistral tournament because we believe you stand a chance, however, there is one more thing, we were pretty sure you would fight considering it's you so we sent a competitors form."

Nicholas briefly paused sighing then taking a deep breath, and before then continued with,"However, you know the one knight you made up when you were like four well we entered you into the tournament under the name of said knight Dragonslayer Ornstein the Immortal"

I could only sigh as we shook our head, giving an admission nearly mumbled, _"...fine your right I can't resist a challenge..."_ and when teased to repeat myself with a phrase along the lines of 'speak up, I can't hear you' we sighed again and this time more loudly said, "You are right, I can't resist a challenge!"

To which Hazel nodded with a lopsided grin and said, "Damn straight I'm right Jaune and you're going to win the tournament because I'm fairly sure you might be able to, but if you do lose I want to know you at least genuinely tried, or I will kick your ass!" only to be scolded moments later.

"Hazel, Language, also Jaune good luck sweety"

We nodded glad for their praise and confidence in us.

The discussion was soon at it's ending course when dad pulled us by our shoulder aside as if to speak to us in private before he inhaled a large gulp of air and then he began with a serious tone, and a mirth filled look "Son, I know this is a lot to ask for you but there are a few things I need to tell you, first I know you are getting to the point in your life where you're starting to notice girls so I will offer you a fine piece of advice be confident, but also be yourself."

Mom glared at Dad, coldly for a moment then sighed and shook her head muttering something we barely caught under her breath,"Ugh...Men, but he is right I suppose..."

She approached us and said something quietly as if sharing a great secret,"Son be wary of that one's words, and remember a stranger is just a friend you haven't met."

Nicholas gave an indignant huff, "Hey!"

 _A few hours later..._

Everything was back to the previously established routine at this point, we went to finish our father's training regiment, and then we went to examine the conditions of our weapons and armor before Jaune became exhausted after we finished the rest of our daily exercises he decided to turn in for the night. Before I turned in for the night I asked Nicholas if he would allow me, entry into the forge, there were some tweaks I needed to make for the weapons and one more I needed to honor.

Jaune was asleep as I asked I felt incredible guilt but it was necessary my next action for his training I reminded myself that it will help him in the long run.

I worked the forge for many hours, heating the forge preparing the materials and collecting everything I would need, working the coals and embers for many long hours and this time with a goal in mind and resolve to honor the memory of my partner and the great companion of the knight who I respected, thee whom I couldn't grant peace and such was my regret and sorrow the mistake which haunted me for many years as I served the charge and for the selfish desire to punish myself for the mistake I made.

Finally, it is ready my sheath/buckler was further modified and now could mecha-shift into a great shield and my final tribute which I dubbed 'the ire of the executioner' which was fortified with lightning dust and force or gravity dust which made its weight almost the same as the burden in my heart, heavy and impractical as it was it was what was needed to overcome my final bond of sorrow.

So we would need to spend the next few weeks adjusting to the weapons weight and practicing/building his technique, lastly, we would work on our ability to not only wield it but to carry the mighty hammer of Smough, which would also improve physical strength, balance, recovery, and coordination in turn.

After I further added exercises planned for training I clean myself off and headed to bed. I could imagine it now

'Ornstein what the hell is that?' ( Jaune gestures towards the hammer)

I would then curtly respond, "well obviously a hammer"

He would then respond with, "I know that since when did I have a hammer?"

I, in turn, would reply, "well since last night"

To which he would be unamused and ask "why?"

And I would deadpan "because it's your new exercise"

He would whine then afterward ask, "why?"

Again to which I would lightly chuckle and answer "for endurance".  
to which he would stare at the hammer in despair and whisper the seven magic words that could make me smile as he grimaced.

"I hate you so much, sometimes Ornstein"

I would then reply "hate won't lift a hammer Jaune so if I were you and I guess I kinda am I'd get cracking, and I love you too sunshine"

To which his face would turn red with an absolutely livid look.

Come the following morning I laughed because I was not disappointed but the look on his face was priceless so I felt a rather instant gratification it really brightened the morning for me.

* * *

 _A few weeks later..._

Well the time for the tournament has come today we head off our heart full of determination and the fire of resolve burning brightly within our soul, today will be the beginning and soon we shall fight. Not even a few moments later the fighters are called down to the arena and head off into the locker-room just outside the ring as we headed off our family wished us good luck and said they'd be rooting for me.

The announcer spoke as the first match would begin in a few moments, and so the announcers spoke,"the rules for the tournament are as follows..."

 _1\. The fighter whose aura goes into the red first loses._

 _2\. A fighter loses consciousness or is unable to continue fighting they also lose. (KO)_

 _3\. A fighter's aura is lower than their opponent when they run out of time. (Time, will vary for round preliminary matches: 3 min. Semi-final: 5 Min. N/A for Finals)_

 _4\. If a contestant fails to appear, three minutes after their name has been called, it is a forfeit. (No show)_

 _5\. if either fighter has at any point during the match fallen out of the ring or has been knocked out of the ring the fighter who is first to leave the ring loses (Ring-out!)_

 _6\. A fighter is disqualified if their opponent's aura is in red and the fighter continues to strike with lethal intent after the match has been called, or if their opponent is deemed unable to fight and they continue to attack regardless. (Lethal intent)_

The tournament will be held in blocks and are divided into rounds: the Preliminaries, Semifinals, and Finals the fighters will each receive a number and assigned a block and that will be used to determine who each contestant will face. (First block fighters will be first to fight after both first block matches the second block will begin their matches afterward in the specified order) There is a total of eight fighters who will be participating this year, the contestants are as follows:

 **the first block fighters:**

first match

1\. Saint of Ashes

V.S.

2\. Sun brother

second match

3\. Havel of the "stone" Heavy hammer

V.S.

4\. Dragonslayer Ornstein the immortal (Jaune Arc)

 **the second block fighters:**

first match

5\. Queen Izalith of the burnt coven

V.S.

6\. Leon the Lionheart

second match:

7\. Pyrrha Nikos "the invincible girl"

V.S.

8\. Big Hat Violet

The roster is set and matches arranged, the prizes are as follows:

first  
of 38th year Mistral tournament champion  
2\. Scholarship provided to esteemed school for prodigious hunters (of choice)  
provided by this year's sponsor Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes  
and a deal with pumpkin Pete's for more than 300,000 lien

Runner-up  
1\. 50,000 Lien (which may be used in any way)  
2\. a years supply of Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow flakes

Good luck fighters, our first match is the Saint of Ashes v.s. Sun brother, would both fighters please approach the ring.  
Before the match began both fighters data appeared on the board and gave a brief bio of each fighter, afterward when both fighters entered the ring sun brother first made a gesture of sorts and offered a prayer before bowing then taking a stance afterward the board showed the fighters aura meter, and a time limit.

5:00

Saint of ashes  
A mysterious fighter wearing ashen robes with light plate, that smell of smoke, survived a terrible Grimm attack but at a great cost she defended herself and was found clutching ashes tears in her eyes, in the ruins of a charred house near surrounded by debris and ashes hoping to move on and become a hunter, fights using a clay urn, parchment and a short sword capable and worthy foe.

Sun Brother  
A talented and capable swordsman, who claims to come from a lost order of knights from an island known as Astora proof of the island's existence is negligible at best, lost as were many records of its existence, dedicated and apparently a man of faith, garbed in attire of his lost order seeking to restore his tattered orders beloved name and glory for the brotherhood of Sunlight.

Ready and begin!  
4:59

Sun brother began and spoke before he cautiously approached his foe "I wish you the best and may we both fight well" he nodded and quietly whispered something to himself steeling himself for the challenge to come.

4:47

Both warriors unsheathed their weapons. The girl raising her Urn and pouring onto the arena then placing the parchment piece onto the large pile after a moment the paper turned gray and turned into embers catching then after a few moments the ash began to form and take shape, into a large human-like figure that stood a few feet above the sun knight.

After a long and grueling battle the match ended "winner Saint of Ash" the time showed 1:19 remaining, by aura depletion after a moment the ash flowed back into the earn as if by a will of its own. The ash Saint then sealed the Urn moments later and the stage was completely clear of any ash.

However, she didn't get out of this unscathed as there were several light cuts along her robe, a couple of bruises, and her aura had taken a great hit, as it was on the verge of entering red, pale skin heavily flushed showing the signs of exhaustion.

 **END OF MATCH**

The fighter Sun brother got up moments later and performed his fantastic gesture, before walking over to the saint of ash and bowing, then leaving with a newfound resolve to return and fight harder next year.

The announcer spoke one again,"Congratulations, Saint of Ash and better luck next year Sun Brother, better luck next year. The next match will begin in 15 minutes"

In the fight there were many things Ornstein and I had picked up on even if the match went by as a blur, he was more than likely paying attention much more closely than I so he picked up how she carried herself like a burnt child afraid of fire that had hurt her in the past and now that flame is smoldering all that remains is only ashes, ember, and cinders.

"Will our next fighters please head to the arena the next match is soon to begin"

"Dragonslayer Ornstein and Havel of the 'stone' heavy hammer please enter the arena" yelled/beamed the announcer. "However first a word from this year's sponsor...Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow flakes Breakfast of champions, an essential part of a hunter or huntress's breakfast."

 _15 minutes later_

Alright, are both fighters ready?, Then would both fighters, please approach the arena and be ready for these matches as we both approached the arena Jaune and I steeled our resolve and readied ourselves for the match, and so it was that we would face this Havel of the stone. The secret weapon readied and stance work done I would honor all of my comrades even if it may not mean anything here it will ensure within us both a measure of peace.

Our bio appeared on the screen of the arena as did our opponents, however, it didn't include our real name but gave vague clues as to who I was most likely the work of our (Jaune's) older sister it also didn't include our gender in the bio, it glossed over training and experience.

However, the other bio nearly threw us off guard my opponent Havel of the stone was rather reminiscent of the knight Havel the rock and he also had a great level of experience but that didn't matter.

 **BEGIN**

As neither of us were prepared when the timer started for the round.

4:53 the first hit belonged to Havel as he hit us in a state of shock how someone so large could move so quickly. It was a blow to our head as Jaunes aura took a hit, and we landed several feet back and onto our knees in a kneeling position but his vision began to fade as I quickly took over and then tried to keep him awake he passed out so I took over and rose to my feet albeit with a bit of a headache I stumbled in my attempt to rise but after a few moments managed to shake it off and regain my balance.

4:36

Damn it that really hurt, and so I managed to unsheath our weapons and ready myself this time as he went for a hit I rolled and dodged knowing that if I were to try to block it with my arm I would have broken our arm my sheath pressed to gauntlet it shifted to buckler and then great shield glad that I had time and unsheathed the sword shifting it into its polearm form I raised the spear and began channeling energy through it all at the cost of twelve seconds.

I then moved as if to charge and during his swing I slid under the arc of his path causing him to overextend his swing and lose balance for long enough to stagger with a well-placed strike, and sufficient force dealing a critical hit knocking him onto his back as I quickly rolled out of his path and was able to deal a few quick strikes to his chest and then launched a concentrated spear of lightning dealing enough damage to put him into the yellow.

My aura having never suffered damage from the initially hit was again in the green and I willed my soul to begin healing Jaune perhaps after a little rest Jaune would be fine, however, I still need to finish the fight.

3:56

Damn, this certainly won't be easy perhaps I could use size and momentum against him, aside from that his armor is conductive however I don't know if I want to use another miracle besides I have no idea who I'll face next. So best keep them in reserve for now.

I avoided many of his attacks with rolls, flips, leaps and hops eventually luring him where I wanted him he was growing agitated and irritated good that means he wouldn't see my next move coming.

Havel charged and at the last second when there was no danger of him stopping I rolled out of the way as he caught himself on the edge trying to recover his balance, as I got one final hit on him with a swing from the executioner's ire making him lose his balance and putting him into the red as he fell after so long of whittling away at his reserves I was glad he fell for my trap.

I bowed and walked back to the center where the match was called with 0:12 remaining by aura depletion/ring-out and best of all Jaune was beginning to stir meaning he would be awake soon good now when he wakes I am going to scold him but first I'll tell the boy what's going on.

 **END OF MATCH**

So when he finally woke up I filled him in on the details of the fight then scolded him about being surprised, and lastly filled him with dread when I mentioned we would be training his reflexes again. However, for now, he can enjoy the tournament and so I know what we'll be doing for the next couple of days, I'll admit the kid is a quick learner maybe someday he'll be stronger than I, maybe, but he still has a long way to go.

Jaune Arc I'll make a knight out of you, that much I promise and like an Arc I intend to keep my promises.

* * *

 ** _End of chapter_**

 ** _A/N:_** Sorry about the poor grammar and spelling in some areas or for the confusion involving perspective I have plans to sort that out later for now it will be a long story in coming and I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter, review and please P.M. me if anyone is interested in beta-ing also lastly I have plans for him within the next chapter I plan on having the tournament close also I will try to write the story in more perspectives and I have plans involving the maiden's usurper and also Jaune and Ornstein will both be able to collect ambient souls.

Last, but certainly not least "praise the sun!"


	4. Valor and Fury

**A/N: Hello and welcome back everybody I hope that everyone has been enjoying this story so far, anyway I am just going to cover a few basic things before I proceed on with the regularly scheduled chapter, you don't need to read the authors notes at the beginning of the chapter if you don't wish but in the future I may or may not be inclined to add more details for the story in them.**

 **Also, thank you, the Lord of the Pies for beta-ing this chapter and for being a strong support that I rely on, also thank you, readers I do this for you as well.**

 **Lastly, and most importantly I suppose it is time to head on for the reason you actually open this page so enough of my rambling I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer:** _ **I do not own dark souls or RWBY, nor do I own any of their characters, as they belong to their respective owners, Namely Monty Oum, RoosterTeeth, FromSoftware, Namco Bandai Games, and Hidetaka Miyazaki.**_

* * *

 _Arcstein the Dragonslayer of Remnant_  
 _Chapter 4: One's greatest Challenge_

 **P.O.V. Pyrrha Nikos**

The way Ornstein fights it's almost as if he?...Yes, I am sure now, it is him, it is almost as if he has had several years beyond what is possible for one who seems so young, almost as if... yes, certainly as if he were forged in the fires of hardship, or as if he carries a burden that seems to have left a great yet terrible weight upon his very soul.

That seems to be the only way to describe it, however, what is most fascinating is the way he moves even with the weight he carries, perhaps it is remorse for something, but what? And why would he purposefully sabotage himself, unless perhaps he seeks forgiveness and believes that his suffering will offer redemption?

Whatever he had done must certainly bear such weight on his soul and conscience maybe...

I feel sorrow for such a broken man, I can only imagine the horrors he must have endured to mark him in such a way.

Regardless he fights with the grace of an acrobat and the agility of one, but if so it would make sense why he would wear light armor, but why carry such heavy weapons then? A question I may have to ask him myself, only if he feels the need to enlighten me as to why.

He strikes with slashes but prefers thrusts from what I can tell with the way he moves, a default stance, and with minute movements, almost memorized perhaps muscle memory, and as to why he charges at such a larger opponent that could make sense with the use of momentum and the practice of such technique, the display of such skill is also remarkable.

I look forward to watching his next match, he fights brilliantly and with a cunningness demonstrated by the use of his opponent's momentum, and the tactical brilliance of exploiting such a weakness. Perhaps he needed to test if his opponent's armor was conductive, which makes sense considering his semblance.

Which now that I think about it, I may need to either replace the materials in my armor or add a layer of insulation. Maybe rubber or a light rubber coating underneath the plating, or perhaps I could instead treat my armor with lightning dust to imbue it with a further resistance to lightning/electric attacks. Perhaps if I have any spare time after all copper is too good of a conductor. It might be about time to change the base materials used in my armor. Because personally, I have no desire to be a living lightning rod.

His reflexes are remarkable as is his sense of spatial awareness, even if he was hit first in the match that isn't even touching upon what incredible endurance he may have to get up from such a heavy blow to the head but it was at that moment something changed from a relaxed stance to the best stance for a roll and counter.

I certainly hope for a chance to fight you Dragonslayer, may luck favor you today. Fight well and hard, I'll look forward to the possible opportunity, for now, I'll need to focus on my upcoming match.

I look forward to my fight with you, however, I cannot lose here not now I-I can't 'the invincible girl' can't afford to be a teenage girl, I've been forced onto a pedestal in the spotlight, it's just so lonely up here.  
I need to focus, I have to focus, maybe I can instead insulate my armor after the tournament, after all, losing could very well mean my freedom, perhaps my knight shall come to me. Fight well Dragonslayer, Fight well.

 **P.O.V. Nicholas Arc**

My son stood tall and proud one moment and in the next, he had suddenly dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes

 _I sure hope my son is alright_  
 _...for Havel's sake at least..._

 _I watched as moments later my son rose, standing again and from the looks of things no worse for wear after the previous, not dazed nor dizzied but strong and confident his aura was also in the green._

 _A proud knight stood in the place where my nervous son was, the stance that was used seemed to change from something imitated to something that was natural and that only came with several years...No, several decades of experience but there was more, his muscles and posture to something more rigid, more solid, more stable._

 _As he approached his foe lightning arced and danced off his armor as his plume began to flare into a brilliant blaze trailing behind him._

How did you get back up Jaune, after such a monstrous impact which I am sure could have knocked out a fully trained hunter, or huntress if it were to hit them at least especially if it were to hit them in the head, like that...Also, how did his aura already recover, it would normally take at least half to an hour and a half of rest to recover...

hmm...perhaps there is more to your semblance then we had initially thought, what was it that you did to recover so quickly...there is something more that I may have missed initially something more is going on.

Light began to dance around his armor as it shimmered brilliantly radiating power, and promising such fierce potential and agony. Yet he looked calm and his movements were fluid like a dancer, rather than a warrior but just as deadly. There was no whimsy in either combatant's movement nor in their stance as there were points where Jaune...no this warrior only looked like Jaune but this can't be, this can't be my son he seems too cruel in his pursuit, too angry.

His facade fell quickly as his proud knight persona disappeared but it only seemed as if he were hurt and was panicking over something...but what?

Who are you?

the fight continued and he seemed to calm as if he began to practice a routine or an act which he was once again familiar with as if it was sometime after his spar

What's going on Jaune, what is going on?

Jaune what are you thinking?

I swear that I will find out, I promise on my name as an Arc.

 **P.O.V. Jaune Arc/Ornstein**

'Congratulations on winning your match Jaune, but do me a favor and be conscious for your fight next time. Remember I might not always step in it is after all how a student grows'. Ornstein said with an irritated groan, but seemed to relax slightly when he remembered how young I was and added with what I imagined was a sage-like nod 'I suppose you are right in some respects you are young and you seemed distracted, care to elaborate on what had your attention'

"Would both fighters please clear the stage so that we may prepare for the second block fighters?" the announcer stated more than asked to which I then sighed, and left the stage in the center of the arena. After fifteen or so minutes the stage was cleared, cleaned, and repaired.

Soon the next fight would begin as I waited in the locker room it was, then I was approached by the girl in bronze Pyrrha Nikos if I remembered correctly. From what I hear a skilled and capable fighter, she seemed anxious to approach me for some reason it was then I tried to reassure her with a smile only to remember my helmet also covered my mouth and so I nodded reassuringly or as reassuringly as possible with how intimidating I may have looked in my armor.

She walked up to us and asked, "if it's not too impolite for me to ask, why do you carry such a heavy burden?"

I wasn't sure what she meant by that initially whether she meant physically or metaphorically. Ornstein, on the other hand, seemed to figure what she meant more clearly or understood what she was asking.  
However, we sighed and took a deep breath before I let Ornstein answer "Physically it is to train, however, the reason I bear such burden is to honor those who were dear to me, these are in memory of my comrades who all fought and fell when I could only do nothing."

Solemnly before he added, "but it is not your concern child, for mine is deeper wounds that took years to heal, and as such this my means to honor them, and as such I know that they would prefer that I don't let the past haunt me, they would have preferred I move on and as such this will be my means to redeem myself and offer tribute to them."

She looked rather sad for a moment but then quickly nodded and gave a hopeful smile and walked off.

The next match began soon...

"Would the fighters Queen Izalith of the burnt Coven, and Leon the Lionheart please enter the ring?" The announcer bellowed  
Yet again the bios of both fighters flashed across the screen.

 **Match start  
** _First match of the Second block_

Queen Izallith v.s. Leon the Lionheart  
5:00

Queen Izalith of the burnt Coven, is a powerful fighter who hails from the lost city of Izalith burnt in a terrible fire one of the few survivors from the fall of Izalith, similarly to the saint of ashes she wears a robe that belonged to the people of the Firekeeper's line.

Bearing the treasures of her home. A mask that is ornately decorated covering the eyes, a ornate choker with a small jewel, a few pieces leather bound around silken robes which leave the shoulders exposed, silver bands around both her arms and legs with carved ivory bracers beneath both and a fine sash of silk along her back tied by her waist looping around just beneath her breasts and over her shoulders, with light plating along the small of her back thin and slender, various coins along her robe near the shoulders, and a bell along her sash.

Lastly, she holds an ornately carved dagger (perhaps a catalyst Ornstein added helpfully) and is well trained in martial combat and when pushed has the great ability to manipulate ('the flames of chaos' if she is to become a threat to either my charge or this realm I will in the end strike harder, and faster, but I will not underestimate her should this come to pass I shall not underestimate her, I refuse to fall and thus I shall not) fire and light which is effective for crowd control or can be finely focused on a single target.

Leon the Lionheart, a lion faunus who has light brown hair, and wears a light jacket with a fur collar and a chain catch/clasp, A navy t-shirt underneath the jacket, and darkly colored leather pants, with several buckles along the leggings and wears boots that match, and a holster/sheath for his weapon along his left leg.

Trained in the art of swordsmanship, and marksmanship from a young age he was taken by a mentor from the age of six and has worked hard for the past eleven years the sword a gift from his mentor who passed away of an illness over a year ago skilled in the arts of acrobatics and has a penchant for dust and its properties. He has spent the last four and a half years going on Grimm extermination, and escort missions while honing the skills of his trade and practice.  
A brave man and noble warrior, who has his own following and fan club.

When the match began both fighters showed a sign of respect to a fellow warrior, Leon bowed and kneeled before standing again then got into a stance as Izalith curtsied and nodded then raised her weapon. Leon charged as Izalith dodged and prepared to counter skilled as both fighters were they couldn't manage a hit on their opponent, until the 2:43 mark, as it was Izalith who got a grazing blow on Leon lowering his aura by two percent as his aura flared to life to reduce damage.

The first hit lead to the second and so on as both fighters were getting desperate to deal the next hit before time ran out in the end as the time drew to a close and it looked like Leon would win right at the 0:04 mark Izalith had finished weaving her great storm of fire winning the match by time.

 **End of Match!**

"Winner Queen Izalith of the burnt Coven by time, now if both fighters would clear the ring, and lastly better luck next year." Leon smiled and waved as he bowed then left Izalith returned the bow with another simple curtsy, and a warm smile before leaving.

The announcer once more spoke, "Our next match will be held in fifteen minutes in the meanwhile why don't you enjoy a word from this year's sponsor while we get the ring cleared of any debris, repaired, cleaned and set for the next match."

It was then that another ad for Pumpkin Pete's played. Our attention quickly returned to the locker room with the Nikos girl I smiled and wished her the best for the match she has coming up, she simply smiled and nodded. The fifteen minutes passed quickly as we spoke and then waved her off to her next match after the stage was finally set.

"Would Pyrrha Nikos, and Big Hat violet please approach the ring." The announcer once more bellowed with a light chuckle towards the end, again bios flashed across the screen first was Pyrrha's, then Violets.

 _Second Match of the second block_

Pyrrha Nikos v.s. Big Hat Violet

Pyrrha Nikos three-time reigning champion of the mistral tournament dubbed the invincible girl because every match she fights in she come out without a scratch, a young girl with a heart of gold, a strong compassionate girl who has great ambitions and also has a loyal fan club. Skilled with her spear and shield combo Milo and Akouo her spear able to mecha-shift between two other forms, a thin sword, and a rifle, and dawned in her armor of bronze like the heroes of old and more than just a pretty face. (Possesses large aura pool)

Big Hat violet a powerful sorceress supposedly hailing from the lost city of Vinheim faded from history along the isle of Astora gone just as many of the other cities of legend were, however, she is a prominent and capable fighter who has spent several years studying dust from a young age and it's various applications, with a unique repertoire of skills, and trained in the art of swordsmanship, with a greater proficiency in dust specialization. Also, possesses a semblance which allows her to channel aura into a physical projectile in various forms.

Adorned in ratty robes with minor singe marks and light leather wrappings that are worn, and a large hat for which she is named, it is also noted that she wears a pendant with a crystal of some Ore woven in and wrapped around some of the leather straps, and cloth. Carries around samples of unique plants, roots, and stones/ore. Also seems to wield an ornately decorated dagger Ivory carved ((boarbatusk tusks) perhaps also a catalyst in disguise but still functional), with a rather simple and plain leather sheath along the waist of her right leg, and detailed in intricate carvings along its body. Armor sacrifices protection and decent endurance, in exchange for agility and high mobility. (Small aura pool but seems to fight in a style that capitalizes in high agility with a moderate level of stamina)

 **Begin!** _  
5:00_ remain

Both fighters offer a brief bow and Violet utters a quick and silent prayer, afterward, both fighters take a ready stance. Pyrrha lowering her body while unsheathing her spear and raising her shield her feet wide apart, knees bent, and shoulders level.

Violet unsheathing the dagger from the holster along her right leg, and taking a stance that seems meant for quick moves with the way she stood light with a light spring in her step.

So the fighters were ready and then violet shot herself forward aiming possibly to stagger the champion by simply using surprise, it would have worked if Pyrrha had been any other fighter or if she was any less cautious as she rolled and put some distance between her and violet, as violet struggled to slow down but for some reason having the briefest and barest hint of a vicious smirk on her face as it briefly lit up. Violet then jumped back as she managed to stop only after this was it noticed that Pyrrha had a new accessory.

Near her feet was a chipped glass vial containing dust which for a moment confused her until a blue arrow began to fly towards it, it was then she quickly figured where it would land and kicked/threw the vial into the path of the projectile, afterward, Pyrrha quickly rolled away. When the vial met the projectile it reacted violently causing a premature detonation.

Crack...BooooooooM! rather reminiscent of thunder in a great storm with a flash so brilliant a sensation of warmth I could feel even from here, and the smoke thick as a dense fog/white light.

Moments, later after the smoke had cleared revealing the stage and Violet to have taken quite the beating mostly the stone used for the stage as it was missing rather large chunks and the area around where the explosion went off was darkened and cracked from the sudden wave of incredible temperature.

I hummed quietly in appreciation of such a clever tactic, however, aware of it as I am I don't believe it will work again against Pyrrha in the future.

However, after that the fight wound down as it quickly drew to its conclusion, after all, the plan to use an improvised dust bomb failed so it obviously had repercussions in the way that it had brought her aura down to the point where she could no longer fight safely (into the red).

 ** _Time remaining 2:23_**  
 **End of Match**  
 _Winner Pyrrha Nikos_  
 _Condition: By depleting her opponents aura/Aura depletion_

"Would both fighters please clear the ring?" the announcer once more bellowed both fighters gave a light nod and left then the announcer spoke once more," Alright and that will conclude the preliminaries, now after the events of today we will need to repair the stage and execute a clean up. However, the fighters who will be advancing to the semi-finals are:

 _The saint of Ashes,_

 _Dragonslayer Ornstein the immortal,_

 _Queen Izalith of the burnt Coven,_

 _and Last but not least our reigning champion..._

 _Miss Pyrrha Nikos 'the invincible girl'_

We will resume the tournament after an hour so for now, all are welcome to enjoy the festivities. (Ornstein and) I walked up to Pyrrha and told she fought well.

Afterward, Jaune and I headed off to join the other present arcs as the audience began to clear when we reached them they seemed to have a confused look upon their faces Nicholas was the first to ask the unanswered question.

"So what's up? and why is everyone one looking at me so weirdly?" I asked with genuine confusion.

Ornstein only sighs.

Nicholas breaks the short uncomfortable silence.  
With a question that confuses me for a moment before everything seems to clear quickly, "So Jaune, I am going to ask three questions and you best answer honestly. First, why didn't you dodge? Second, how were you still conscious after having taken an aura enforced blow from a gravity, and earth dust reinforced hammer to the head? And lastly, what made you pause like that during the fight? Are you ok?" he said with anger that softened into concern as he continued to press on.

In all honesty, I mustered up all my courage and answered the questions as best as I could in order.

After attempting to answer

My sister Bianca Arc walks up to me and whispers "I know that you're there Ornstein, my handsome knight."

My blood ran cold, and everything stopped, I felt such anger as everything turned red I shouted at 'Bianca'

"You bastard! give her body back now! you traitor, now!"

* * *

 **End of chapter**

 **A/N: Sorry about the length of the chapter from this point onward I will try to get better at writing fight scenes/fights in general also I meant to say that this chapter would wrap up the preliminaries, and lastly I may or may not begin including Omakes in the near future. Also sorry if the quality isn't quite up to par with much of the content of the story I decided because I felt rather restless to try and write at later hours and well it sort of shows.**

 **Anyway I hope that this chapter was worth the wait, I apologize for my pretty butchered English but a tired writer is a bad writer.  
R/R and last but truly and most importantly not least...PRAISE THE SUN!**

* * *

 **Here is my first attempt at an Omake.**

 ** _Jaune's Dream...(Dream one)_**

 _"Good night everyone" I answered tiredly with great hints of exhaustion in my voice as my head hit the pillow gradually everything seemed to fade._

 _As my body relaxed a wave of calm finally came over me and thus began my bizarre and somewhat vivid, confusing dream._

I found myself in a chapel of sorts on my left was A huge man with a giant hammer who I recognized Smough my mind added helpfully, on my right was a figure I instantly recognized Ornstein. Then suddenly I was floating watching...ME?! except it wasn't at the same time as it entered except it was twisted by an inky cold dark mass hovering around him? I hesitate to call it that as it stabs Ornstein while giving a twisted and crazed grin.

My lord of sunlight suddenly appears and waves goodbye and whispers _"On your bed, I leave a gift, and -" as he walks away a figure is left in his place, my doppelganger._

 _A moment later other me...turns into a woman, and Ornstein is fine, the woman I couldn't recognize, a moment later a name comes to me Gwyndolin...wait but isn't Gwyndolin a man! Smough is staring at a corner confused muttering confused gibberish._

 _Suddenly as the false lady walks into Gwynevere's Chamber the true lady walks out smiling and waving as she walks out of the chamber the princess was gone, suddenly the world darkened and shifted as my view was then switched to Ornstein's as the chapel outside the princess's chamber is suddenly gilded as a bell tolls I feel tears roll down my cheek._

 _What!?_

 _As suddenly I am in a dark room with two snakes except someone was speaking and my view switched to the speaker._

 ** _"So our lady of sunlight has left Fraampt"_** _Kaathe spoke_

 ** _"Indeed she has Kaathe"_** _said_ _Fraampt_

 ** _"We'll need another king then won't we brother indeed"_** _Kaathe_ _said_ _._

 _ **"Oh and here come the new candidate brother"** Suddenly A red plume enters my vision as my perspective changes to a familiar visor._

 _"Yes indeed, I shall be your 'new king'" I spoke except my voice was bitter, full of disdain and cynical but also somewhat confident, deep and rich like coffee, or bitter unsweetened chocolate._

 _The serpents both gave a toothy grin, silently I also thought the best way to silence a serpent and see through their deception is to disarm them. A snakes most dangerous weapons are the venomous fangs and their silver tongues._

 _A smirk came to my face._

 _Suddenly I am on a hill hugging my brothers and sisters, begging them not to leave as Ciaran removed my helmet show my medium length, straight dark hair and she pressed her lips to mine as she kissed deeply it was ended shortly when Artorias pulled the two of us apart Ciaran whispered to me, "sorry Ornstein but I love Artorias". Said wolf knight, hugged me and said we are sorry, brother but we as the knights of Gwyn are needed elsewhere, and as such, the winds beckon to us, and the sun guides us._

 _Suddenly I was on the ground of the chapel and I whispered sorry I guess I messed up huh?  
I was briefly in spirit watching as Smough walked towards a downed Ornstein suddenly I was watching as Smough entered into my field of vision as a sense of familiarity came over me this reminds me of Havel._

 _Suddenly I heard Ornstein's voice whisper to me in the back of my head "why didn't you dodge!?" As a familiar hammer enters my vision..._

 _A moment later I woke with a start, and a pounding headache sigh it was just a nightmare as my vision picked up I was in a ring with an audience cheering me on. In the middle of the ring, I saw the object of my nightmare_

 _Damn it that was the fifth time this week I've had that dream. I thought sullenly_

 _'Hey, Jaune why didn't you dodge? Oh, now I see why you sly dog you want to go back to basics and train more why that seems to be the only reasonable answer as to why?'_

 _Why me? I though hoping this was another dream as time went on and it came to me it wasn't._

 _End_


End file.
